A Bet Above All
by choirperson35
Summary: When Reese gets a job offer from WWE everything seems to finally be coming together at least until she meets Matt Hardy. Their hate drives them to make a drunken bet that creates some new interesting talk at WWE. RATING HAS CHANGED! MATT/OC!
1. Chapter 1: Arrested

Reese sat waiting in the office chewing on her fingernail at high speed as she waited for Vince to come into his office. She had been on a developmental contract for almost a year working at different house shows as a Diva's extra or just wrestling her butt off at OVW. She had heard a lot about some of the younger people getting cut off on their contracts and thought she was safe since she had stuck with the company for so long until she got a call last week from Vince McMahon's assistant. She knew she should have prepared for this gotten an extra job or stayed in college like her mother said but no she wanted to be a wrestler.

"Ms. Peatry I am so glad you made it." Vince said as he walked up behind Reese's chair making her jump.

"I would never miss a meeting sir." Reese swallowed hard she could feel a lump form in her throat as the tears of realization of what was about to happen hit her.

"You probably know why you're here but I guess I'll tell you anyway." Vince sighed as he sat down in the worn leather chair behind his desk.

"I have an idea." Reese squeaked afraid if she talked louder she would start crying.

"Then you will have no problem starting next month." Vince smiled as he looked at the tiny brunette.

"Wait, what do you mean start next month?" Reese said in confusion at the older man in front of her.

"Well I would like you to train with some of the wrestlers I have assigned for you before you start on Friday nights; I already assigned who will be training you." Vince said as he leaned back to observe the young girls face.

"Does that mean I'm not getting fired?" Reese said with some hope in her voice.

"Of course not, you're here to start on Friday night Smackdown." Vince looked at her funnily.

"Yes! Of course! Where is my contract? I want to sign!" Reese said relieved and giddy.

"I'll buzz my secretary to bring it over right now." Vince said as he hit a button on the desk and asked a woman for some papers.

"Who will be training me?" Reese asked smiling openly now.

"Paul Levesque who plays Triple H, Mark Callaway who plays Undertaker, Michelle McCool, and Mickie James when she is not at RAW." Vince smiled a little before a blonde woman in black and pink walked into his office.

"The papers you wanted." She said as she bent down to put them on the older man's desk.

"Of course, now let's get down to business." Vince smiled before handing Reese a pen.

**2 months later**

"Are you excited?" Michelle asked before taking a sip of her water.

"I might be." Reese laughed as she took a sip of her own water.

"Liar, of course she's excited. She gets to be one of the big girls now." Mickie laughed as she bootie bumped Reese making her loose her balance and land on her butt.

"Owe, that hurt!" Reese said as she slapped Mickie on her dragon tattoo.

"How can someone so tough in the ring be such a wimp?" Mickie laughed as she tried to pull Reese up.

"I am not a wimp!" Reese said putting her hands on her hips.

"You are out of the ring." Mickie laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Reese.

"You did not just stick your tongue out." Michelle laughed as she started putting things back in her gym bag.

"With good reason." Mickie said making Reese giggle.

"I can't believe I start tomorrow." Reese sighed as she sat on her gym bag as the other two girls got their stuff together.

"Me either, it feels like my little girl is all grown up." Mickie said with a sniffle as she wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Michelle, you here?" Mark's voice rang from the room beside them.

"Here comes big sexy!" Reese said as Mark walked into the room wearing a white skull T-shirt, dark jeans and tinted sunglasses.

"Will you please not call him that?" Michelle sighed but smiled still.

"Why you call him," Reese laughed

"Call me what, little girl?" Mark asked picking Reese up and moving her out of his way.

"Nice, wonderful, and a great teacher." Reese said with a cheesy smile as she batted her eyelashes.

"With a great ass." Mickie elbowed Reese in the ribs before they both doubled over in laughter.

"What are they laughing about?" Mark growled not hearing what Mickie said and kissed Michelle.

"They are just jealous that I have you and they don't." Michelle laughed before handing Mark her bag.

"I'm just so jealous that I won't be in your sheets tonight." Mickie winked at Mark.

"Unless you invite us." Reese giggled as Mark scowled at the two girls.

"A thirty something and a twenty four year old acting like thirteen year olds." Mark said before walking over to Reese. "Ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Reese said sighing before picking up her bags.

"You're going to do just fine sugar. You were trained by me after all." He winked at her before hugging her.

"Do you need a ride to the hotel?" Michelle asked as they waved to Mickie who got in her rental and drove off.

"No my car's right there. I need to run a few errands anyway." Reese smiled at the couple before walking over to her car.

"Have you even checked into the hotel?" Mark asked lowering his sunglasses to look at Reese.

"It's on my list of errands." Reese said as she opened the door to her rented hummer. "See you later."

"I'll call you about dinner, okay?" Michelle laughed waving.

"Good, how about steak?" Reese asked standing up over the open door to her car.

"Sounds like a winner." Mark said before slapping Michelle on the butt and pushing her toward their rental car.

Reese smiled before sitting into the warm leather seat and slammed the door shut pushing her purse into the seat next to her. "What am I going to listen to?" Reese asked herself as she pulled out her CD case and pulled out her Papa Roach CD.

She had been counting down the days till she would start on the Tuesday night taping and now that it was here she couldn't believe it. The only thing that made this better was the fact that she was going to be working with her two favorite wrestlers in the WWE. She had watched the Hardys since they had come out in all their colorful dangerous glory and had dreamed of the day she would meet them much less work for them.

"Welcome to Starbuck's what would you like?" A feminine voice came from the black box that was staring at Reese.

"I need a grande caramel macchiato." Reese yelled turning her music down.

"Will that be all?" the woman asked before giving Reese her price.

Reese cranked up her radio as she drove across town towards the hotel that her planner had made reservations at. She could see that the other wrestlers had already arrived at the huge swanky place judging by the multiple black rentals that surrounded the private parking lot that was used for special guests. She swerved into the parking space that was closest to the doors to the hotel cutting off a silver Toyota that looked like it had seen better days. Reese jumped out of her car before popping the trunk to grab her duffel and airport bags.

"What in the hell was that?" An angry voice yelled from the Toyota as the window rolled down.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush." Reese yelled not even looking into the rolled down window to see the obvious stalker that was trying to get some autographs.

"What and you're the only one?" The voice said and she heard another voice laugh from the seat next to him followed by another one from the backseat.

"Listen asshole I understand I cut you off but I have plans and I need to get settled before I head to the arena before I get fired okay?" Reese asked looking at her phone for the time. She had a schedualed meeting with Stephanie McMahon in an hour and it was going to take some time to get to the arena considering the traffic.

"I'm sure that getting into someone's pants is important to you but I really need to get inside and I need that parking space." Reese heard the car door open and slam shut and two male voices laughing from inside.

"Don't you dare touch me." Reese growled as she sharply turned coming face to face with an outraged Matt Hardy.

"Listen you fucking groupie I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, I just need the god damn parking space!" He yelled at her as he pointed towards her vehicle and sighed.

"Who in the hell are you calling a groupie? Do I look like a groupie?" Reese huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't think normal people dress like that in public." Mat said as he pointed to her spandex shorts and lime green sports bra.

"And you think you're dressed to impress? You look like you haven't showered in days." Reese snorted looking at Matt's stained green T-shirt and long mesh shorts.

"I drove here from North Carolina." He said raising his dark eyebrows at her.

"I drove here from New Orleans and I don't look like a bum." Reese smirked up at him as he stood closer to her before turning around to see Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore walk out of the car holding bags.

"I had to drive with those idiots, not that it's any of your business, for eleven hours all the way here so that I could make it on time to do a match tomorrow night. The closest parking space is in the public parking lot where although there is probably no one as desperate looking as you are there are a ton of groupies waiting for me to fuck them there and I am in no condition to deal with that shit. So either you leave me the hell alone or I'll make you." Matt growled while Shannon and Jeff walked up behind him.

"I'd like to see you try, Hardy." Reese smiled maliciously.

"I'm glad to hear that. SECURITY!" Mat yelled at a bright yellow security truck that was passing a couple rows back.

"Wait… What in the hell are you doing?" Reese yelled her eyes getting wide.

"It looks like he's kicking you out." Jeff smiled at her and winked.

"Thank you captain obvious, I was talking about why." Reese said to Jeff who was smiling brightly at her.

"What do you need Mr. Hardy?" The guard asked clearing his throat as he walked out of his little truck.

"This lady is refusing to leave our private parking lot for employs only and I have asked her multiple times to leave. Please escort her out so I can have my parking space." Matt said before slipping the man a twenty as he shook his hand.

"Ma'am if you wouldn't mind driving your car to the public parking lot to check in and leave these gentlemen alone." The man said looking at her with his plain brown eyes.

"I work at the company and have a right to be here. I dare you to try to move me." Reese said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ma'am if you don't move I will have to apply force." The man said in a frustrated sigh.

"Don't you dare touch me." Reese said backing up from the officer.

"Will you just stop being so stubborn." Matt let out a strangled laugh.

"Ma'am you asked for it." The officer said before grabbing Reese's arm and pushing her to the back of his vehicle.

"Oh sit she's going to blow." Shannon snorted when he saw her face and laughed as Jeff let out a giggle.

"Don't touch me." Reese yelled before pushing the officer on the ground with force.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Matt yelled before watching as the officer pulled something off his belt and sprayed it into Reese's eyes.

"Oh my god, that fucking hurts." Reese screamed holding her face in her hands as she rocked back and forth on the ground.

"That is going to hurt in the morning." Jeff said wincing at the sight of Reese slamming her head on the tailgate of the officer's truck.

"And maybe the rest of the week." Shannon said watching the fiasco before him.

"Do you need help getting her into the truck?" Matt asked smugly as he watched the police officer finally succeed at putting handcuffs on Reese and was now trying to shove her into the back of his truck.

"Yes, she's fighting back." He said out of breath before watching as Matt picked her up and practically threw her into the backseat and slammed the door.

"I told you I could." Matt yelled threw the glass as she banged her head on the seat in front of her in defeat.

"I need a hummer towed in the private parking lot in the first row third to the left side of the building." The guard said into his radio as a tow truck came around the corner with the hotel's logo written on the side.

"Time for our meeting." Matt said as he watched the tow truck bring the groupie's car out of the parking lot.

"I just can't wait." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Jeff they're giving us a push so shut up and suck it up." Matt said punching his little brother in the arm.

"I'll be in the pool trying to see a nipple." Shannon laughed as they walked with their duffle bags into the side door of the hotel.

"Matt can I-" Jeff started.

"Nope you're going to that meeting whether you like it or not." Matt said as his two friends followed behind him

"Matt I don't think you realize this but this could be bragging rights for the Hardy Show." Jeff said as they checked into the hotel.

"Without your job there would be no Hardy Show therefore your job comes first." Matt said as he got into the elevator.

"Where's the meeting at?" Jeff asked as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor.

"They're using the dining hall in the hotel for two o'clock so don't be late." Matt said still aggravated from the groupie.

"Two o'clock that's like in fifteen fricken minutes." Jeff said in shock.

"Then you better hurry up." Matt said and slammed his door as he walked in.

He had been having a horrible day ever since he and Ashley had broken up for mutual reasons. Mutual reasons were true but that still didn't stop the fact that he was now still single and thirty four years old. Although he hated to admit it this whole going without sex thing was killing him and even that crazy groupie looked good.

_Oh god now I want to fuck that crazy groupie _Mat thought as he pulled out a button down shirt and a pair of worn jeans.

"Matt are you ready?" a knock came from the other end of his door. "I want to go see the groupies with Shannon."

"Jeff how in the hell are you still with Beth?" Matt grumbled as he grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out the door.

"I love her." Jeff said as they walked down the hall.

"You look at other women." Matt pointed out.

"Only groupies and I would never cheat on Beth. Me and Shannon only do it to get a thrill." Jeff smirked as they pressed the number one on the elevator buttons. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just still aggravated with that groupie." Matt said as the elevator buzzed down the fllors.

"She was a hot groupie, did you see her stomach?" Jeff asked elbowing his older brother.

"Yeah I did." Matt said thinking about her.

"Someone's in love." Jeff smirked as the elevator door opened.

"I am not; I just haven't gotten any in a while." Matt said as they walked across the lobby towards two frosted glass doors.

"Sure, I believe that." Jeff snorted with laughter as they reached them.

"You need to bro because I am not in love with that groupie." Matt said as he opened the door with ease.

"Matt, Jeff nice to see you made it." Vince McMahon said as he got up from the table and shook both boys' hands. "I have very limited time so I need to make this short and sweet, please sit."

"Nice to see you, Vince." Matt shook his bosses hand and sat in a chair across from him and watched as Jeff did the same.

"Well as a new story line I wanted to throw a girl into the whole Matt tired off Jeff thing, her name is Reese Peatry and she is relatively new to the company. She was supposed to be here but I just got a call from Mark Callaway saying she had gotten into a situation but would be here tomorrow." Vince smiled at them.

"Sounds like fun." Jeff said leaning back into his chair. "Is she going to be a face or a heel?"

"A heel, I want her to be working with Matt, she will be blackmailed by Matt into working for him which will start a friendship because of their mutual hate of you." Vince pointed to Jeff and then looked at his watch. "I have to leave for another meeting with Stephanie and the creative team and Reese will meet you at the arena and tell you the details." Vince said standing up.

"Anyway we could see her?" Jeff asked as they walked out the doors.

"Outside there is a truck with her face and name on it since we plan on her being such a big character. It's out back in the private parking lot." Vince said before shaking the men's hands and going towards the parking lot.

"Let's go check her out." Jeff said tapping Matt's arm.

"Sure why not." Matt said a little curious himself. "I don't like that she had some trouble though."

"Matt she was probably in traffic or was signing papers. Vince wouldn't have signed anyone with a bad history." Jeff said as they walked out the door towards the parking lot.

"Where are the trucks?" Matt asked looking around.

"There, under the tents." Jeff grinned and ran over there with Matt walking behind him.

"Matt, umm, man you have a problem." Jeff yelled at his older brother.

"Is she like fat or something?" Matt yelled in a joking voice. "Or does she just have a big hairy wart above her lip?"

"I think you need to see for yourself." Jeff said still looking at the truck.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Matt asked as he walked next to Jeff.

"You got WWE's new Diva arrested." Jeff said in shock.


	2. Chapter 2: Poker

"You look like hell." Michelle laughed as she watched Reese get into the backseat of the truck while Mark was putting her bags in the back.

"He got me arrested." She fumed closing her eyes and leaning her head back n the seat. "My first day and that asshole got me arrested."

"He didn't know who you were and he's been having some bad days. Cut him some slack." Michelle said rubbing Reese's shoulder from the front seat.

"He got me shot with pepper spray, handcuffed, and got my vehicle towed with my shit in it so he could have a goddamn parking spot and you want me to cut him some slack? I'm closer to cutting his balls off!" Reese snapped opening her bloodshot eyes.

"And to think you're going to have to work with him." Mark laughed as he opened the door of the truck and started it. "How are those eyes feelin?"

"The burning's gone away but the redness is still there. When I get my hands on that prick…" Reese smirked thinking of things she could do to get payback.

"I thought you were a die heart fan of that prick." Mark chuckled as he started out of the parking lot.

"He got me put in jail Mark! Do I look like I would survive in jail? I could have been raped by some woman named Bertha who likes to burn _her_ women with the cigarette she's smoking!" Reese said putting her face in her hands and sobbing.

"You just need a shower and to relax, sweetie. You only have to do this storyline with him and then you won't have to see each other." Michelle said looking back at Reese who still had her face in her hands.

"Not to mention I missed my meeting." Reese said now obviously crying.

"I told Vince what happened and he totally understood. He told the boys your name and that you're in the story line, he didn't even bring up you being arrested." Mark said looking a tired from his lack of sleep.

"I hate him! How could he do this?" Reese asked as they pulled up to the hotel parking lot.

"You challenged the officer." Michelle laughed as Reese walked out of the truck door her eyes red from the pepper spray and crying.

"I had a right to- there he is!" Reese growled, her voice cracking, as she watched the two Hardy's by a truck across the parking lot.

"And he is looking at your truck." Michelle said watching the boys.

"I'm going to go kick his ass." Reese said before getting stopped by Michelle.

"You are not going over there. You are pissed and need to calm down and you just go." Michelle said as she watched Reese march over to the boys who still did not notice their arrival.

"What is she doing?" Mark asked looking as Reese walked towards the truck.

"Going to kick some Hardy ass." Michelle said in disbelief

"Sounds fun, but I'm tired so let's go." Mark said as he brought Michelle to the hotel who was still looking at Reese.

"WHO IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I WAS SENT TO JAIL YOU RETARDED IDIOT AND PRACTICALLY BLINDED SO YOU COULD HAVE A PARKING SPACE THAT WE BOTH NEEDED SO WE COULD BOTH GO TO THE SAME GODDAMN MEETING! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MOTHER FUCKING MIND?" Reese yelled before punching the first thing on Matt that she could.

"What the hell?" Matt yelped as he was tackled to the ground by Reese who was punching his chest and straddling his stomach.

"IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF YOU ASSHOLE!" Reese yelled between punches t his face and chest.

"Jeff get it off me!" Matt yelled at his brother who was taking pictures with his phone.

"Come on Tiger." Jeff laughed as he scooped up Reese who was still trying to grab Matt. "You can beat the fuck out of him later."

"I want to now!" Reese said as she lunged for Matt who was trying to stand up before being caught again by Jeff.

"Well to get my paycheck he has to beat the shit out of me so you're going to have to wait, okay?" Jeff winked at her making her smile.

"Fine but only for you." She said sarcastically but laughed anyway.

"What in the hell was that?" Matt asked his face getting red.

"That was me kicking your ass." Reese snorted as she started walking towards the entrance of the hotel.

"You couldn't kick my ass if you tried." Matt laughed as he dusted himself off. "That was catching me off guard."

"Matt, dude, just leave it alone." Jeff said running a hand through his purple striped hair.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt your ego?" Reese said holding her hand to her heart.

"Listen you psychotic bitch you need to control yourself if we're going to work together." Matt said walking up to her with Jeff behind him.

"Who in the hell are you calling a psychotic bitch?" Reese snapped stepping closer to Matt.

"Well I would have to say you since you're the only female out here.

"Oh my bad, I thought you were one of the Divas." Reese smirked before turning around to leave.

Matt watched her leave as Jeff texted Shannon about what had happened. She had long wispy brown hair in a braid down her back and some of her loose curls were trying to escape. She had cream colored skin that was sun kissed and her ass was perky but a little too small for Matt's taste. She had an incredible set up front though; Matt couldn't have stopped looking at those if he tried. She was only about five three which was extremely short for wrestlers but Vince still hired her so Matt guessed she would have to have something going for her. What captivated Matt most though were her eyes. She had one brown eye and one green eye that shone brightly when she was mad.

"Did you see that chicks eyes?" Jeff asked as they finally decided to leave the parking lot to get ready for the club they were hitting tonight.

"I'm wondering which one was real. That girl got a little too freaky with the contacts." Matt snorted at the thought.

"I think her eyes are naturally like that." Jeff said as they entered the hotel.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." Matt smirked as they walked towards the elevator.

_---2 months later---_

Are you still going to be up to going to dinner with us?" Michelle asked as Reese got out of the shower.

"Yeah I feel better now that I'm clean and out of my tights." Reese sighed and sat down on the bed as she towel dried her hair.

"Good because Mark wants to talk to you." Michelle smirked a little.

"Great, now I get a lecture from daddy." Reese huffed and laid down on the comfortable hotel bed.

"Oh come on he's not that bad." Michelle laughed pulling the blow dryer out of Reese's bag.

"You sleep with him every night. I'm his trainee big difference." Reese sighed as she let Michelle start brushing and drying her hair.

"He just wants to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble, Reese." Michelle said trying to get the knots out of Reese's messy waves.

"Trouble just finds me it's not like I go looking for it in dark alleys with a flashlight." Reese said as Michelle tugged harder on her hair.

"Actually it seems like Matt Hardy is your trouble. Why exactly did you decided to slap Matt tonight anyway?" Mickie laughed as she walked into the room with a Starbucks cup in her hand. "Here I thought this might make you feel better."

"He called me fat and it's not like the fans didn't enjoy seeing me beat the shit out of him!" Reese snapped taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"He looked like he was going to blow backstage, Reese. You two really need to cool it." Michelle said finishing up Reese's hair. "Mickie will you plug in that straightener for me?"

"I tried to tell him to shut up but he just kept going at it so slapped him, end of story." Reese said in disbelief as Michelle started fixing her hair.

"That is the exact same reason why you got put on Raw for the past few weeks." Michelle said with her hands on her hips.

"You do realize that there is actually a pool backstage to see who is going to quit first right?" Mickie laughed.

"That is not funny Mickie! Reese needs to stop hating on Matt or one day she is going to get into some serious trouble." Michelle said.

"He starts it! Why should I be punished for something when he clearly starts everything?" Reese pouted as Michelle separated her layers.

"He didn't force you to turn the water in his shower cold." Michelle snapped.

"That was one thing." Reese snorted "I don't do half as much crap to Matt as Matt does to me."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Mickie said looking at Reese.

"You're the one that cut his bag open so that his clothes fall out, you always hit him when the opportunity presents itself and better yet you can't even have a conversation without cursing him out." Michelle said grabbing Reese's arms and pulling her up.

"He deserved it every time and what about the crap he pulled on me? I wouldn't exactly call cutting my bra straps on my eighty dollar bra friendly." Reese groaned as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Whatever the problem tonight you're going to party with me and Mark." Michelle laughed. "Now get dressed and get out here!"

"Yes, mommy dearest." Reese laughed as she shut the door and looked at her clothes. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME TO WEAR!"

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"What in the hell did you make that girl wear?" Mark said as he watched Reese trip herself over their door at the club they were in.

"She needs to get used to heels and skirts if she's going to be working here." Michelle said as Reese walked up to their table. "And Vince asked that I doll her up a bit when we're in public after the shows."

"I do not do skirts!" She whined at Michelle. "And I definitely do not walk in heels."

"Well, you're going to have to so suck it up with because your clothes are way to manly." Mickie said coming up behind her.

"They are comfortable and don't make me fall on my butt!" Reese yelled over the music.

"You look great though." Someone said behind her.

"Jeffy! I missed you!" Reese sighed as she leaned into his hug.

"So did I my love. How has it been on RAW?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Not as interesting as Smackdown but I think I'll live. I come back next week." She smiled as he slowly started dancing with her by the door. "How's Beth?"

"She is the most wonderful girlfriend ever and has been very supportive." Jeff said pulling her in a different direction. "Let's dance."

"Jeff I'm in heels not a good idea." Reese said her eyes wide.

"I'm sure you can pull it off peanut butter cup." Jeff laughed at his nick name for her before pulling her towards the dance floor.

"We're going to be in the back room at a private table with everybody else." Michelle yelled before walking with Mark through a crowd of people.

"And she deserts me with the human coloring book so I can break my neck." Reese mumbled to herself as she got pulled through the waves of people.

"Come on Reese move a little!" Jeff yelled at her as he started dancing.

"I can't dance! I don't want to dance!" Reese yelled back at him as he pulled her to him and swiveled his hips against her.

"You're from New Orleans! How can you not know how to dance?" Jeff smirked at her as he pushed her in making her grind on him.

"Jeff this is so wrong! I never went clubbing in New Orleans! When I finally went to college I just studied before I started wrestling." Reese said as she finally started to move with him.

"I didn't know you went to college? What did you go for?" Jeff asked casually as the song ended.

"I have my PHD in choral conducting and my masters in piano composition." Reese sighed as he started pulling her out of the crowded dance floor as they waited for the next song.

"You're a musician? How in the hell old are you?" Jeff laughed as he ordered her and him drinks.

"I'm twenty eight." Reese squeaked as she sipped her coke.

"What?! I thought you were like nineteen or something! Why in the hell don't you drink?" Jeff asked in disbelief sipping his beer.

"Alcohol makes people do stupid things and I do stupid things on my own so why would I just fuel the fire?" Reese laughed as she tapped her heel on the floor.

"By the way I'm guessing you didn't dress yourself." Jeff grinned at her as he ordered her a beer.

"What would give you that idea? The short school girl skirt or the long black boots?" Reese asked in fake sarcasm.

"I like the shirt though, black suits you." He said as he reached up and flicked the silver barbell in her belly button. "Especially when it shows your abs. it's going to make Matt drool."

"WHAT? IT'S HERE?" Reese yelled.

"Calm down he's only kind of mad and you know you're in love him." Jeff snorted as he handed her the beer.

"I am not nor will I ever be in love with that sad excuse for a man." Reese huffed as she started walking towards the private room.

"I really don't think you want to go in there." Jeff said walking a short distance behind her.

"That asshole ruined my bra. I want revenge." Reese said determined.

"Reese I really don't think you should go there." Jeff said as she pulled open the door.

"Matt…" Reese yelled as she tore open the door. She looked around the room full of her coworkers to see Matt Hardy with a girl on his lap, kissing his neck and whispering in his ear.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Matt yelled looking at Michelle with angry eyes.

"She's starting back on Smackdown." Michelle said. "Vince wanted her to go back since she showed to be more serious."

"More serious my ass!" Matt said walking up to Reese who was staring at him silently. "But then again she hasn't said anything since she walked in the room."

"Leave her the hell alone Hardy." Mark growled as he looked around Michelle.

"Don't worry that won't be a problem," Matt smirked at Reese. "As long as she doesn't bother me."

"When have I ever bothered you?" Reese said feigning innocence as she walked out from behind the door.

Matt watched as she walked her way up to him in her short plaid skirt, tight black shirt and knee high black stiletto boots. She looked delicious.

"Are you okay Matt?" Reese batted her eyelashes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Matt asked as he stared at her ample chest.

"Because you're not looking at my face." She smirked at him as she walked up to him. "Are you enjoying my package?"

"Yes, actually I am. I missed the view not you." Matt smirked as he turned around to the table he was just sitting at.

"Do you want to play?" Matt smiled at her as he held up the cards.

"Sounds fun, I'm going to love taking your money." Reese smiled and a couple of the people in the room laughed.

"Let's say we make it more interesting." Matt laughed as she sat across from her.

"Fine, what have you got in mind?" Reese said. She never backed down from a challenge.

"Matt there will be no strip poker." Michelle snapped as Mark held onto her arm.

"He couldn't get me naked if he tried." Reese giggled as she started to shuffle the cards. "And trust me he's tried"

"I was drunk." Matt snapped at her. "So what should you do when you lose."

"Why do you get to choose?" Reese asked him.

"This is not going to end well." Michelle said shaking her head.

"No but it's going to be damn funny." Mickie laughed.

"Because I decided that we're going to play." Matt said as he watched her pass out the cards.

"Why can't someone other than you guys decide?" Adam Copeland said from his table by Mark.

"Jeff!" Matt and Reese said at the same time.

"No, absolutely not, I am not getting involved in your little game." Jeff said as he backed away with his hands in the air.

"Please Jeff, it would me so much to me." Reese said pouting.

"Fine, but I'm not telling you what happens if you lose until after someone loses." Jeff smirked at them.

"Fair enough let's get started." Matt chuckled as he held up his cards.

"Wait, as much as I love Jeff I don't want him changing his mind so write it down and give it to Michelle." Reese pointed to Michelle and Jeff bent over to write on a label ripped off a beer.

"First one to lose this game has to do what Jeff tells them." Matt said as Reese picked up her cards.

"Deal, now let's play." Reese smirked at Matt watching as the other wrestlers grabbed chairs around the table to watch.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"I WIN!!!" Matt yelled as he watched Reese set down her cards in shock.

"He won?" Mickie snapped as she ran over to Reese who looked like she was going to have a conniption fit.

"Yes ma'am, now Jeff please tell us what Reese has to do." Matt laughed as Jeff went pale.

"Umm, Matt, well you see I thought Reese would win considering how good she was at cards so I kind of put her loosing thing as a joke." Jeff stumbled over his words trying not to laugh.

"Oh shit dude that's your ass!" Shannon squealed in laughter as he read the paper in Michelle's hands. He had came in in the middle of their game to watch Reese kick Matt's ass at cards.

"What did you do?" Michelle snapped at Jeff. "Are you trying to get her fired?"

"I said it was a joke but…" Jeff started.

"You realize that he's going to make her go through with this no matter if it bothers him or not." Michelle pointed to Matt with an angry face.

"Will somebody just tell me what I have to do already." Reese said in a light voice as she rubed her temples with her eyes closed.

Shannon snatched the paper out of Michelle's hands before reading. "Reese, if lost, will have to live and do whatever Matt Hardy says no matter how it may affect her. She will also have to live with him until the beginning of the New Year."

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3: Cookies and Naked Boys

"I'll go wherever I want to." Reese said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on Matt's car.

"You're just mad because you didn't sleep very well." Mat smirked at her as he loaded his gym bag into the backseat of his rental.

"You made me sleep on the floor!" Reese yelled at him and yawned.

"I gave you the option of sleeping in the bed with me." Matt said as he opened her door. He had been extremely nice to her considering what he could do to her if he put the bet to its full usage.

"I'm not going, at least not with you." Reese stomped her foot on the ground indignantly.

"Do you not remember the bet we made last night princess?" Matt smiled down at her and uncrossed her arms with his hands. "I won and what I say goes."

"Go to hell Hardy." Reese said trying to wiggle free of his grip on her.

"Only if you come with me." Matt laughed as Reese stopped fighting him and yawned instead.

"You are irritating as hell." She sighed as she walked into his rental watching him shut the door behind her.

"Is that so?" Matt asked as he opened his own door and got in before starting the truck. "If I remember correctly you threw a hair dryer at me last night when I made you move into my room."

"Well that could have easily never happened if you wouldn't have made me move into your room." Reese hissed crossing her arms. Matt had a way of making her head swim in anger and she hated him for it. She had learned from the moment she met him that if anyone could make her loose her cool it was him.

"Stop pouting, you look like your two years old." Matt sighed as he pulled onto the busy rush hour traffic filled street.

"Oh yeah well you're old! You're old and big and scary looking when you wake up!" Reese said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh that's real mature Reese. Why don't you go braid your hair in pigtails and get an ice cream cone because that would at least make you look like what you're acting like?" Matt huffed as the light turned green and hit the gas.

"Do you have to drive so violently." Reese asked pulling at her seatbelt which had almost chocked her.

"I do it just to piss you off." Matt smiled sarcastically before taking a sharp turn and making Reese's head bang into the window. She was really taking a toll on him but not in a bad way. He actually liked the company considering she was a hell of a lot more sane than Jeff and didn't snore like a bull dog on crack. He stole a glance at her as the rest of the ride went smoothly over.

"You're quiet." Reese sniffed at looked at Matt who was back to staring at the rode. He was so infuriating. This was exactly the kind of thing she didn't want to get mixed up in when she started this job and now she was stuck with the asshole of all assholes. No stuck wasn't the word, _living_ was and well she really did not want to be moving up to North Carolina till next year.

"I'm just thinking." Matt said as he turned at the nearest exit.

"About me moving out because-" Reese started.

"No about how good you are in bed." Matt laughed leaving Reese speechless. He watched her face grow in redness and her eyes widen.

"PULL THE CAR OVER HARDY! PULL THE GOD DAMNED CAR OVER OR I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOUR BALLS AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PURSE!" Reese yelled as Matt pulled into a parking lot behind an arena and stopped the car.

"You wanted to know the truth so I told you the truth." Matt said raising his hands up and laughing at Reese's angry scowl.

"No one can ever have a normal conversation with you without it involving something sexual. Not everything in the world is sexual Matt!" Reese yelled as she got her bag out of the back of his rental truck and walked off, her flip flops slapping the ground.

"I swear if you don't stop complaining I'm going to whip your ass." Matt growled at her as he ran towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me you pig." Reese said slapping his hand away and pulled up the sleeves on her red and black plaid shirt and entered the first floor of the building.

"You are the most stubborn person that I have ever met. You act like a fricken five year old." Matt said as he pushed the elevator button by the door and waited as Reese mulled over his words.

"Well I'm more funner than you!" Reese said as soon as the elevator door opened. She dashed into the door and tried to hit the close button but Matt jumped inside just in time.

"What kind of person does that?" Matt said pointing his hands at the elevator doors. "And funner isn't even a word."

"It is in Reese land." Reese snorted and took a cookie out of the stash in her bag only to have it taken by Matt the very next second.

"Give me my damn cookie." She yelled trying to jump up to reach the cookie which Matt had taken a huge bite of.

"No way, you hurt my feelings and I wanted that cookie." Matt said and practically chocked on the mashed up cookie in his mouth as Reese jumped on his back smashing his face into the side of the elevator.

"I want my cookie back! Give me my fricken cookie!" Reese squealed as she grabbed Matt's hair as he turned around to straddle his stomach.

"You have a whole god damned box of cookies and you want the one this one." Mat said holding up what was left of the cookie.

"Yes I want that cookie and I'm going to get it you ass." Reese said as she clawed at his arm with no avail only to have Matt practically body slam her to the floor.

"You are out of your mind you know that?" Matt yelled as she tripped him making him drop the cookie in the corner.

"My cookie! It's mine!" Reese yelled but got pulled back by Matt who was now on the floor trying to get to the cookie also. They had started an all out match on the floor neither one of them able to get the cookie when the elevator dinged and the doors opened up.

"Is this how you two get your kicks?" John Cena asked his head cocked to the side as him Dave Batista, Randy Orton, Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque stood by the door with confused expressions on their faces.

"He took my cookie." Reese sat up and turned and pointed to Matt who opened his mouth to argue.

"Hardy no one wants to hear you rant about Reese's cookies, at least not those anyway." John said nodding to the cookie box in Reese's bag that was sticking out.

"She started it." Matt said standing up to dust himself off.

"Well I'm finishing it." Mark boomed as he walked around the corner. "Can you go one day without getting yourself in a mess princess?" Mark said to Reese as he helped her up.

"Is it my fault he starts shit for no reason?" Reese said dusting her tight skinny jeans off as she turned around to see Matt standing up with the bags behind her.

"You took the bet." Matt smirked at her and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Bye Cena." Reese waved and smiled at the incredibly handsome man who was entering the elevator. She had known John for years considering he had helped trained her throughout her career. If it wasn't for him going to visit the place where he was trained she would have never met him or got the contract with the WWE. He was like a big brother that got her the job of her dreams.

"Bye Reese, call me when you get a chance." John smiled and waved as the elevator doors closed. Reese thought she would melt from those dimples.

"What was that about?" Matt asked as they started walking back to his dressing room. He looked over at the now smiling Reese who glanced back at the elevator when she thought he wasn't looking.

"John is an old friend that helped me get off my feet when I graduated college. Are you going to not let me have friends too?" Reese rolled her eyes as she followed him backstage.

"He shouldn't be looking at you like that." Matt said as he opened the door to reveal Jeff who was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling. "Dude, do you know how nasty that floor probably is?"

"Not as bad as your herpes?" Jeff laughed as he tried to kick Matt who was walking around him.

"Matt, he can look at me anyway he wants considering he helped get me my job and he is just so damn good looking." Reese smiled to herself as she thought about John and all of his ample cuteness.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but the only person you're going to see naked is me not Cena." Matt laughed as Reese's face went white as a sheet.

"No one said anything about you getting naked… I don't know if you know this but I need to see to wrestle." Reese snapped at Matt as he raised his eyebrows.

"Well Matt always was an ugly child." Jeff snorted as he slung an arm around Matt's shoulder. "I'm taking her out tonight by the way."

"Over my dead body, she doesn't do anything unless I tell her. Remember the bet princess?" Matt said as he started pulling out his clothes from his bag.

"Stop telling me what to do! If I want to go out with Jeff then I will! If I want to bang on the door till my hands bleed I will!" Reese yelled at Matt as Adam walked through the door. "If I want to kiss Adam then I will!" Reese yelled as she grabbed Adam's shirt and kissed him with force. "So don't tell me what to do Hardy."

"Fine, if you want to quit the bet that is perfectly fine but you're the one who's going to have to tell everyone that you couldn't take being controlled." Matt laughed at her as he pulled of his shirt and unzipped his wrestling bag.

"I never said that! _You_ are putting words in my mouth!" Reese snapped as she turned to hit him but he moved out of the way.

"I don't know Reese you've only been with Matt for a day and you're already going to quit." Jeff said as he came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. "I think you can prove to him how wrong he is."

"Jeff why are you so stuck on me not quitting the bet?" Reese asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously before turning around to face him.

"I'm just really excited about you living with us in North Carolina for a couple months." Jeff said smiling down at the petite brunette. "I think everyone there would love to have you back. It's been so long and people love your cooking and company."

"You did not! Jeff Nero Hardy you did not tell Beth I was moving in with Matt!" Reese yelled at him her face turning red. "You know I cannot say no to Bath."

"I guess that means the bet is on then." Mat said pulling her by the arm into his shirtless chest. "I'm glad you're staying, I need someone to cook for me." Matt laughed as he walked her to the door.

"I never said I was your bitch-" Reese started only to have Matt's hand cover her mouth.

"We'll talk about this later but you have to get out." Matt said pushing her through the doorway and smacking her butt. "Meet me at the back entrance at eleven."

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"He's horrible and to make it worse Jeff has guilted me back into moving to Cameron because he already told Beth." Reese pouted as Mark untied her boots for her.

"Who in the hell is Beth and why is she connected to Hardy?" He grumbled as he pulled the laces on her new boots loose.

"Beth is Jeff's girlfriend but I knew her before I met him because she was a fan of my work." Reese smiled a little at the thought of the many conversations she and Beth had shared because of Reese's prior career.

"She isn't, you know, a weirdo like him is she? But then again she is rolling in the sheets with him so who would know?" Mark laughed at his own joke before getting a swat from Reese on his tattooed arm.

"Not funny Mark! Jeff is a great person he just thinks differently than most people. He really is a sweetie but as for his brother." Reese's face darkened at the thought of the older Hardy and what he had been putting her through the last few days they had been together.

"Listen princess the best advice I can give you about the older Hardy is to stay in it and take it like a man. You got yourself into this mess so you're going to have to pay the consequences fair and square." Mark stood up and pulled Reese to her feet which were now bare.

"Thanks that helps about as much as Jeff did." Reese said crossing her arms over her chest and giving Mark a big pout. She always knew how to get to Mark when she wanted to and the fact that he had full control over the locker would help her get back at Matt.

"You know Hardy was right when he said you look like your five when you do that." Mark laughed and turned to walk towards the locker room.

"How do you know he said that?" Reese asked her eyebrows scrunching up in thought before her face went red in anger. "You've been following me! What in the hell are you thinking Mark! That is my private life and unless you are invited you should not being entering it! Mark William Calaway don't you dare walk away from me like that!"

"Wouldn't dream of it darlin' I'll see you when I'll see you." Mark laughed as Reese tried to run after him but missed as he closed the door to the locker room only making her anger burn even more.

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I SWEAR IT WON'T BE PRETTY WHEN I CATCH UP TO YOU! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN JUST DO THAT TO ME? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THIS ALONE?! IF YOU DON'T STOP IGNORING ME THEN I SWEAR I WILL COME IN THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF!" Reese yelled at the door only to hear shuffling and quick fits of what she guessed was supposed to be quiet laughter. She waited for someone to open the door before she became fed up and just starting pounding her tiny hands into the door and everything around it until the door opened and Reese fell on her butt in the locker room.

"I understand your need for me but it's only ten thirty and we were supposed to meet up for eleven but if you can't wait I came prepared." A very naked Matt Hardy said standing over her.

"AHHHH OH MY GOD, I'M BLINDED, IT BURNS!" Reese screamed as she covered her eyes and rolled on the floor that she was laying on in the locker room. "Don't you know how to put a towel or some article of clothing on Hardy?"

"But my love it sounded like you really wanted me. I mean how can you deny it when your exact words were 'How do you expect me to do this alone?'" Matt smirked at her as he tried to pull her up off the ground.

"Don't touch me naked boy or I'll swear you'll regret it. I was looking for Mark." Reese said as she held a hand over her eyes to make sure she wouldn't see the older Hardy's goods.

"Don't tell me you're cheating on me already. We haven't even slept together yet." Matt smirked at Reese whose face was flushed as she tried to cover her eyes. He slid a hand around her waist as he stood behind her and pushed her into him.

"Looks like your close though." Reese heard Adam laugh and she took her free hand to swat the air hoping to at least tap him.

"Reese, uncover your eyes Matt is the only naked one and the only reason he did it was to get to you. Either way it's nothing you've never seen before, but I mean Matt is probably a little smaller." Reese heard Jeff laugh at his own joke and she felt Matt pull her tighter as she kept her hand firmly over her eyes.

"I'll see you at eleven my love by the back door. Don't be late or I might just have to get you to do something naked." Mat laughed as did some of the other guys who were still in the dressing room. Everyone found their little predicament funny, well maybe except for Reese who found it extremely irritating.

"Fine I'll see you at eleven. Now can you let me go?" Reese pushed against him only to feel something hard pass over her spandex clad leg making her turn pale.

"You are not having a boner on me! Oh god I think I'm going to be sick at the thought of you! Ughh!" Reese stormed out of the room as she heard a couple of the guys laugh at her reaction to Matt's reaction.

"See you later princess!" Matt yelled at her through the door.

"You better tell yours the same thing!" Reese yelled as stormed towards the door to the women's locker room, blushing the whole way there.


End file.
